


Biggest Bang in History

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: Jack and Six discover they're an explosive combination.  Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



> Written for the genremixer prompt: Jack Harkness / Six - only one bed & explosions

“Well,” said the Doctor – not any Doctor Jack was used to, but, hey, a Doctor was a Doctor; he wasn’t complaining – as he dusted himself down. “That was most certainly an experience. You were right about that at least.”

Jack paused to extinguish a smouldering edge of his (apparently) unnecessarily dramatic coat (and, ha, this Doctor had a nerve to talk about dramatic coats). “Yeah, well, not quite the experience I had in mind. Still, not too late for that, eh?”

“Not too late for what?” the Doctor demanded, drawing himself up. “No, no, don’t tell me. Unfortunately, I can imagine only too well!”

Jack grinned. “Really? Never knew you had it in you, Doc.”

The Doctor glared. “You, sir, are an appalling individual,” he said. “First you lure me into sharing a hotel room –”

“It’s hardly luring when there’s only one bed left and you say, and I quote, ‘I’m sure we can behave like adults and share a bed for one night without any fuss’. Which, by the way, was pretty misleading if you didn’t want a guy to engage in his best adult behaviour –”

The Doctor held up a hand. “Yes, yes. All right! I admit I may have overreacted a tad, but this was your fault! If you’d told me you were also tracking the Invisible Squid, I would have naturally enquired as to whether or not you were carrying a canister of feraenium before I tried finishing it off with that kierton energy bolt. And now look – there’s hardly anything left of the hotel!”

“I’d say the result definitely finished _it_ off, though, there is that. The earth moved for me, that’s for sure, Doc. So, how about we get out of here before the hotel management wants to sue us for damages? I say we go find some other place with a bigger bed and have fun.”

The Doctor sighed. “Do you always have such a one-track mind? Don’t you have any other ideas as to how we might entertain ourselves before the sky-ferry returns?”

“Plenty, but none I like as much.” Jack gave a wink.

“Oh, all right, then, if you insist,” said the Doctor, taking Jack by surprise. “However, you had better be as good as you claim, or I shall leave scathing reviews on the universal-net’s busiest dating site for this time period.”

“I might do the same.”

“My dear Captain,” said the Doctor, positively radiating smugness, “that’s highly unlikely. I am, as it happens, quite simply the best. At most things, I think you’ll find.”


End file.
